The purpose of this proposal is to obtain equipment to create an integrated Cellular Fluorescence Analysis Facility at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The key components of the proposed facility are a Fluorometric Laser Imaging Plate Reader (FLIPR) and a FACSCalibur Analytical Flow Cytometer. This facility is requested by a group of 11 major users in three colleges (Medicine, Dental Medicine, and Pharmaceutical Sciences) and 6 departments within the College of Medicine (Medicine, Microbiology, Pharmacology, Pathology, Physiology, and Experimental Oncology). The specific aims are as follows: 1. To obtain a Fluorometric Laser Imaging Plate Reader (FLIPR) and a FACSCalibur Analytical Flow Cytometer for the MUSC Cellular Fluorescence Analysis Facility. 2. To use this facility to enhance the productivity of NIH-funded investigators and to improve the research efficiency and competitiveness of MUSC research and trainees. 3. To use this facility to foster interdisciplinary work among the users. The facility addresses a broad need for flexible and high throughput fluorescence analyses to support research in many different disciplines. A detailed organizational plan, substantial institutional commitment of support, and a long term plan for maintenance ensures the sustained viability of the facility. The availability of the integrated Cellular Fluorescence Analysis Facility will provide unique opportunities for the development of novel new uses for cellular fluorescence detection methodologies. It will serve as a platform for interdisciplinary investigation and training, and will significantly enhance the competitiveness of MUSC investigators.